Episode 9696 (18th February 2019)
Plot Amy orders her parents to let sleeping dogs lie. Kevin teases Tyrone when Mary shows up at the garage with sandwiches for the lad. The police question Carla about the boat fire. Carla says says she was shopping in town alone at the time. She blames the loss of the CCTV footage on a computer glitch. Defying her daughter, Tracy demands that Robert fire Tyler from the bistro. Robert insists he'll be given a fair chance. Back from Leeds, Michelle surprises Robert by siding with Tracy though it's not enough to change his mind. Steve is sure that Tyler doesn't really want to be a dad and will soon clear off. Amy has doubts as Steve once wanted nothing to do with Oliver. Kevin gets Tim to pay Street Cars's service bill early as a favour. David asks Gary for a quote on repairs to No.8 following the fire. Tracy offers to pay Tyler £5,000 to pack in his job and disappear from their lives. Tyler pretends he wants the baby to get a higher offer out of her. Tracy responds by pinning him against a wall and threatening to castrate him with a pair of garden scissors. Amy and Steve see them argue while walking Rover. Robert intervenes and separates them. Gary plans to bill David a ridiculous sum for the roof repairs as they need the money. Sarah doesn't approve. Tyrone finds Mary preparing lasagne at No.9 when he goes home for lunch. He can't bring himself to turn her away when she laments the fact that no one needs her anymore. Carla puts Gary off when he offers to check the factory roof. Sarah helps David bring Gary down to £2,500, to Gary's annoyance. Amy is furious with her mother for ignoring her wishes. Kevin admits to Tyrone and Sally that he doesn't have enough for Jack's school trip. He turns down an offer from Sally to pay it off. Kevin tells Tyrone he has to set Mary straight before she gets hurt. Michelle isn't fooled by Carla's story about the CCTV and gets the truth out of her. A child protection officer calls at the Street Cars flat after Tracy reports Tyler for sexual assault of a minor. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *PC Gran - Clifford Barry *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *DS Davenport - Joanna Booth Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy pins Tyler against a wall and offers him a bribe to have nothing more to do with Amy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,302,652 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes